


Where the Power Lies

by allfireburns



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: Banter, Multi, POV Third Person, Short, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Harriet always wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Power Lies

"Are you sure we're allowed to do this?"

"You're asking _me_ this?"

Tom paused a moment, glancing around Harriet's dressing room as if trying to find anyone else he could possibly be talking to. "Yes?"

"It's just that I seem to be generally considered the most prudish person here. Somehow I don't think that-"

"You're also the one who makes the most sense," Tom pointed out, looking up at her with his chin still tilted slightly down, so that the way he's watching her reminds her a little of a puppy. "I want to make sure we're not doing anything stupid."

"It's fine, Tom," she said, smiling, and leaned in to kiss his forehead. "Can you talk to someone else about this for a while? I have to go rehearse."

* * *

"This does seem crazy, doesn't it?" Tom always thought himself above neuroses - that was for everyone else. Then again, this wasn't neurotic. He was pretty sure it was only the sane thing to wonder about sanity when your romantic relationships had just taken an abrupt and bizarre turn.

"Threesomes never last more than one night. Trust me."

"And yet you- Wait, you've had a threesome _before_?"

Simon raised an eyebrow at him, and Tom decided very quickly he didn't want to know.

"What I mean is, it's a bad idea. This thing with you and me and Harry."

"Oh, almost definitely."

"And we both went along with it."

Simon considered that for a moment. "Yes, we did."

"Why?"

"Because it's Harriet."

Sadly, Tom reflected, that was the best answer he could find as well.

* * *

"It's customary to knock before walking in unannounced." Harriet pulled her robe around herself, glowering at Tom and Simon.

"If we knocked before we walked in, it wouldn't be unannounced."

Harriet's glare turned to focus on Tom alone. "What do the two of you want?"

"We want to know what the hell you did to us!" Simon burst out. Harriet's gaze swung back to him, her eyebrows now raised.

"What I did...?"

"Convincing us to do this!"

"What's this?"

Tom helpfully gestured from himself, to Harriet, to Simon. "This."

"Oh, you mean the three of us dating?"

"Yes!"

Harriet smiled innocently. Harriet was very good at the innocent thing. "I didn't do anything. I just suggested it."

"Yeah, but..."

"Don't you two have a place to be?"

"In the writer's room, but..."

"Go."

"Yeah, but you still haven't-"

"_Go_."

It wasn't until the two of them were down the hall that Tom asked, "How does she always do that?"

"What, win?"

"Yeah."

"If I only knew."


End file.
